Infancia
by AyaneSparda
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la vida de Vergil y Dante de niños?, esta historia trata de su vida durante la primaria; amigos, primer amor y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir esta etapa. Primer fic que escribo, por favor dejen reviews.
1. El primer día

Leyendo las historias publicadas de DMC no encontré muchas que trataran sobre Vergil y Dante de niños así que decidí poner mi primer grano de arena en aumentar el número de fics de DMC usando éste tema. Espero que lo lean y les guste. Sean amables y dejen comentarios, es mi primer fic así que estoy un "poquito nerviosa" al publicarlo. En fin menos charla y más historia así que los dejo con el fic.

Por más que sueñe con ello DMC, sus personajes, anime y música no me pertenecen T T. Escribo ésto como método de relajación, intentando de paso hacer una historia que les guste a los lectores =3.

**El primer día**

Era de mañana, Dante y Vergil se encontraban en el asiento de atrás del carro mientras Eva conducía dirigiéndose a la nueva escuela de los niños.

-¿Por qué debemos ir a la escuela mamá?- preguntó Vergil indignado ante la idea de tener que ir a ese lugar con todos esos humanos molestos.

- Porque aunque ustedes sean demonios han nacido en este mundo así que mientras más se comporten como humanos más tranquila me sentiré.- Contestó Eva harta de tener que dar la misma respuesta una y otra vez ante los cuestionamientos de Vergil.

Estaba cansada. Quería que sus hijos tuvieran una vida lo más "normal" posible pero esto era difícil al tener que mudarse constantemente por los ataques de demonios que, buscando vengarse de Sparda, atacaban a sus hijos. No quería que sus hijos corrieran el mismo destino de su padre, arriesgando cada día su vida luchando contra demonios, pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que ese era su destino… tan siquiera por ahora que eran tan solo unos niños estaba en sus manos protegerlos, al menos por el mayor tiempo posible. En ese momento fue interrumpida de sus divagaciones por la contestación de Vergil.

-Pues entonces no quiero ser más un humano, quiero ser como mi padre y convertirme en un demonio y ser fuerte- dijo mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo extraño, especialmente considerando el hecho de que en general ya eran fríos y calculadores para alguien de su edad.

-Yo también quiero ser como mi pa. Quiero ser un reconocido cazademonios y salir con muchas chicas- comentó Dante mientras sus ojos reflejaban una mirada de esperanza y anhelo.

"Sin duda alguna son sus hijos" pensó Eva mientras una ligera sensación de preocupación se expandía en su estomago al darse cuenta de que, en verdad, eran en todos aspectos idénticos a su padre.

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela primaria. Eva estacionó el carro una calle antes y acompañó a sus hijos hasta la puerta de la escuela.

-Escúchenme bien, no quiero que usen ningún tipo de poderes demoniacos, quiero que se comporten, pongan atención en las clases y se diviertan ¿ok?- Ambos asintieron con la cabeza -Los quiero mucho niños, ahora vayan y hagan muchos amigos

-Como si Vergil pudiera tener amigos, con el carácter que tiene me sorprendería verlo entablar una conversación de más de cinco minutos con alguien- contestó Dante riéndose ante el comentario de su madre. Vergil respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya basta ustedes dos. No se peleen entre ustedes, son hermanos y deberían aprender a convivir y a protegerse entre ustedes. Ahora vayan a la escuela que se les va a hacer tarde.- Les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y esperó a ver que entraran por las puertas del colegio.

Cuando Dante se aseguró que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para que su madre no pudiera oírlos Dante continuo con la discusión.

-Golpéame todo lo que quieras pero sabes que tengo razón. En serio V, no entiendo tu antipatía con los humanos. Pueden llegar a ser muy divertidos.

-Digas lo que digas Dante ellos nunca serán como nosotros. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de todos tus "amigos" si se enteraran de lo que realmente eres???

Dante caminó un momento pensativo con la mano en la barbilla. –Bueno lo más seguro es que unos digan que es genial y que otros me tiren de a loco, aparte V, ¿¿cuántos humanos conoces que de verdad hayan tenido un encuentro con algo paranormal??

-Bueno como sea no pienso juntarme con ninguno de ellos, ¡como si quisiera tener amigos humanos!- Dijo Vergil al quedar sin argumentos con que defender su primera afirmación.

-En fin como sea V solo tú te crees eso. Aunque de lo que te lo pierdes…

Después de una pequeña búsqueda llegaron a su salón de clase. El primer salón del primer piso, justo enfrente de las escaleras. Era un lugar relativamente amplio con quince mesitas con dos sillas detrás de cada mesa. Los hermanos eligieron sentarse una banca que estaba al fondo al lado de la ventana. Vergil eligió la silla al lado de la ventana mientras que Dante ocupó la que estaba al lado del pasillo.

Poco a poco fueron llegando más alumnos, y con esa misma prontitud su fue creando un grupito de niñas del lado contrario del salón que reían por lo bajo mientras veían a los Sparda sentados del otra lado del salón. Dante al darse cuenta de ésto dirigió una sonrisa encantadora en dirección a las niñas, provocando otra oleada de risitas. Vergil se limitó a voltear a la ventana pensando en lo tontas que eran las actitudes de su hermano menor. Finalmente llegó el profesor al salón. Todos ocuparon sus lugares en las bancas.

-Buenos días. Bueno niños hoy tenemos nuevos compañeros como podrán darse cuenta. Vergil y Dante por favor pasen al frente para que los conozcan todos.

Dante y Vergil se levantaron de sus lugares para ir al frente del salón. Vergil sentía esto como una humillación innecesaria mientras que Dante estaba encantado ante la oportunidad de ser el centro de la atención nuevamente.

-¡Qué curioso! Aparte de ser hermanos son gemelos, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días. Por favor digan su nombre, edad y algún comentario que quieran decirle a sus compañeros.

Sin ni siquiera pensárselo un momento Dante dio un paso frente a su hermano y comenzó a hablar -Hola, soy Dante Sparda. Tengo 12 años y pese a ser gemelos no me parezco al amargado que está detrás. Espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes- esa última parte coincidió con un guiño de ojo en dirección a donde se había sentado la mayoría de las niñas del grupito de la mañana, haciendo que más de una se sonrojara y suspirara.

-De seguro este es otro chulo creído, creo que luego tendré que ponerlo en su lugar.- Se dijo a sí mismo un niño que estaba sentado en la banca más cercana a la puerta mientras pensaba en que acciones podía tomar contra ese tipo.

-Gracias Dante, bueno ahora es tu turno Vergil- Dijo el profesor un poco sorprendido de la extrovertida presentación. Vergil con un empujón quitó a su hermano de enfrente y comenzó su presentación:

-Soy Vergil, al ser gemelo de Dante es lógico que tenga la misma edad, coincido con el deficiente mental en que él y yo no somos nada parecidos gracias a Dios. En cuanto si hay algo que quiera decirle al grupo simplemente recomiendo que me dejen en paz con mis asuntos y cada quien en lo suyo.- Contrario a Dante todas sus palabras fueron acompañadas por esa mirada fría ya tan característica de él.

"Bueno a quedado demasiado en claro que ellos son totalmente distintos"pensó el profesor -… ejem, bueno gracias por esas presentaciones tan ejemplares niños ahora por favor regresen a sus lugares.- Vergil se adelantó a Dante para poder ocupar su lugar al lado de la ventana.

-Bien, después de haber oído a sus nuevos compañeros saquen los libros de matemáticas, vamos a empezar la clase niños.

-Noooo, matemáticas a la primera hora noo.- Chilló Dante mientras escondía la cara entre sus manos. Vergil se limitó a sacar su libro y un cuaderno listo para tomar apuntes.

Éste fue el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado (si les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, si no críticas constructivas). Ya tengo escrito el segúndo capítulo, solo le falta la última revisión para ser publicado (les prometo que es más divertido que el primero, o al menos me divertí más escribiendolo XD). Bueno cuidense y nos leemos luego =).


	2. El amor eterno de Dante

Hola de nuevo =3. Sumimasen por la tardanza, en mis divagaciones y jugar DMC 4 se me va el tiempo pero bueno... aquí subo los siguientes dos capítulos de la historia. Espero que les guste. En especial gracias a Yukari Sparda por dejar mi primer review, espero te gusten las siguientes partes también ;)

**El amor eterno de Dante**

La mañana pasó rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era hora del almuerzo. Vergil recogió sus cosas en la mochila y volteó a ver a Dante, quien estaba dormido recargando su cabeza en una mano con el codo sobre la mesa. Vergil golpeó el brazo que estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermano provocando que fuera a estrellarse de frente con la mesa.

-Auch, V. No tenías que ser tan agresivo, un simple empujón habría sido suficiente- se quejó Dante mientras se acariciaba la frente.

-Quítate, me impides pasar- fue la respuesta de Vergil ante la queja de su hermano.

Dante se paró para dejar que Vergil saliera. Rápidamente recogió sus cosas para alcanzar a su hermano quien ya estaba casi en la puerta.

-Ey Vergil, esto no ha terminado, no va a quedar así…- gritó mientras corría para alcanzar a su Vergil quién definitivamente había dejado el salón.

Mientras el grupo de niñas se había reunido nuevamente y hablaban entusiasmadas sobre los nuevos gemelos.

-Pienso que Dante es muy lindo, ¿¿¿vieron como sonrió????

-Si tienes razón, ¿¿aparte se han fijado en sus ojos??

-Siiii, y ese cabello plateado, me pregunto cómo se sentiría tocarlo.

-¿Tu qué opinas Sofía?

De pronto una niña de estatura mediana y ojos verde esmeralda que se había quedado al margen de la conversación volteó la cabeza para ver quién había dicho su nombre

-Si Sofía, ¿tú qué piensas sobre los chicos nuevos?

Sofía simplemente se sonrojó y se limitó a decir -Dante me agradó, pero creo q Vergil es más lindo.

-Mmmm, sonaba un poco antipático ¿no lo creen?

-Aparte esa mirada tan fría… es totalmente distinta a la mirada juguetona de Dante… pero bueno son tus gustos Sofía…

Ese último comentario solo consiguió que Sofía se sonrojara hasta parecer un tomate provocando que todas rieran ante su timidez.

-Ya basta. Calma Sofía, no hay nada malo en que te gusten los gemelos malvados XD. Aparte ya que a nadie más parece gustarle tienes todo el terreno libre, así que anímate ¿sí?

-Gracias Jess- Contestó Sofía ya con las mejillas menos sonrojadas.

* * *

Por otro lado en el comedor los Sparda estaban parados frente al mostrador de la tienda de comida, Dante molestando con sus constantes quejas a Vergil y Vergil a instantes de que le diera un ataque de ira. Después de un silencio preguntó Dante -¿Que se te antoja comer V?-mientras leía el menú, dando prioridad al hambre que a su orgullo herido.

-Creo que voy a pedir algo ligero, como una ensalada.

Dante hizo una mueca de asco ante el comentario de Vergil. -Como se te ocurre pedir algo así, somos mitad demonios V, no mitad conejos.

-Bueno entonces ¿tú qué propones?

-Mi ma siempre dice que actuemos como si fuéramos humanos así que ¿por qué no comemos algo que les gusté mucho a los humanos? He visto muchos comerciales sobre una cosa llamada pizza que tiene buena pinta, me gustaría probarla.

-Mmmm, quizá tengas razón… tomaré el riesgo. Vamos a ordenar 2 piezas.

La cara de Dante se llenó de entusiasmo al oír la contestación de su hermano. -OK Vergil, voy a ordenarlas en este instante- y se fue corriendo a comprar, mientras Vergil seguía pensativo sobre si el comprarse un pedazo de pizza había sido una buena elección. Como sea era inútil pensar más se dijo al ver como Dante se acercaba con 2 platos con enormes pedazos de esa cosa llamada pizza en las manos.

Se sentaron en la mesa más cercana y pusieron los platos frente a ellos. _No huele tan mal al menos_ pensó Vergil.

-¿Quién va a comer primero?- preguntó finalmente Vergil

-Tú, eres el hermano mayor después de todo…

-Pero tú fuiste quien insistió tanto en comprar esta cosa…

-¿Qué tal si los dos mordemos la pizza al mismo tiempo?

-Primera cosa inteligente que dices este año Dante, ¿Seguro que no te duele la cabeza?

- ¬¬ jajaja, muy chistoso hermano mayor, es que simplemente guardo mis geniales ideas para el momento decisivo, no me ando luciendo por ahí con mis calificaciones.

-si claro, quien te creyera… en fin, a la cuenta de tres mordemos la pizza ¿de acuerdo?

-mmm… ¿cómo me garantizas que no me dejarás morderla solo?

-Tonto hermano, sabes de la existencia de algo llamado honor ¿no?, soy incapaz de romper mi palabra.

-Buen punto, ahora sí a la cuenta de tres

-Uno- dijo Dante

-Dos- siguió Vergil

-¡TRES!- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras levantaban la pizza.

Vergil se puso verde al saborear la pizza, cada vez entendía menos a los humanos.

-AUGH!! ¿¿Como les puede gustar esta cosa Dante???, es grasosa con todo ese queso derretido y la piña dulce con la salsa de tomate salada, ¡¡Que horrible sabor!!, o ¿tú qué opinas Dan…?

Pese a que Vergil no es fácil de impresionar lo que vio fue demasiado, para él o cualquiera. La cara de Dante era de absoluto éxtasis mientras mordía la pizza con tal entusiasmo que Vergil por un momento temió que se fuera a comer los dedos.

-Vemgin, ¿nop ses la comsa más delimciosa que ham provaddo em tu vida?- dijo mientras engullía la de ahora en adelante preciada pizza.

-ehh…- fue todo lo que pudo articular Vergil al ver a su hermano devorar el último trozo de esa cosa asquerosa.

-¡¡Qué combinación!!, el delicioso queso fundido en el paladar, con la salsa de tomate perfectamente condimentada, los trozos de jamón horneados y la piña jugosa y dulce creando el perfecto contraste y logrando el equilibrio perfecto de sabores que cualquier cosa debería de tener… ¡¡es simplemente perfecta!!, no entiendo como pasé tantos años de mi vida sin conocer esta delicia- Los ojos de Dante casi se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar ese exquisito sabor.

De pronto Dante volteó a ver a Vergil con una intensidad que provocó que Vergil se sintiera intimidado (otra cosa difícil de lograr). Y más sorprendido se quedó Vergil al oír hablar a Dante de la manera más seria que jamás hubiera oído viniendo de su hermano menor.

-Vergil… ¿planeas comerte tu pedazo de pizza?

Vergil no pudo más que levantar la palma de su mano a la frente, _es el colmo con él_ pensó mientras tomaba una mano de Dante y colocaba sobre ella el pedazo de la, para él, asquerosa pizza.

-V, nunca olvidaré éste gesto de amabilidad, te perdono por todas las burlas de la semana, ¡¡¡eres el mejor hermano del mundo!!!- casi gritó Dante abrazando a su hermano quien había llegado a su límite.

-Suéltame ahora pedazo de tonto, no entiendo cómo te gusta esa asquerosidad- empujando a Dante lejos de él. Se paró de la silla y dejo a Dante y su nuevo amor en el comedor para encaminarse al salón.

Mientras Vergil caminaba pensaba _No entiendo como ese imbécil, puede ser mi hermano, y peor de todo mi gemelo. Fuera del físico no nos parecemos en nada, es impredecible, infantil a más no poder y nunca toma nada en serio. Realmente no entiendo como alguien así… _pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos porque al darse vuelta en una esquina no se fijó que otra persona estaba caminando en sentido contrario al suyo.

El choque fue un poco fuerte pero al ser mitad demonio Vergil no se vio afectado en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo la persona con la que había chocado había caído al piso junto con los libros que iba cargando. Vergil por cortesía se apuró a recoger los libros tirados, y fue grande su sorpresa al ver que trataban de historia universal y filosofía, temas que en general a nadie de su edad le agradaban pero él consideraba fascinantes.

La persona con la que había chocado se había levantado ya, Vergil volteó a verla pero solo alcanzó a ver cómo le quitaba el libro de las manos diciendo algo similar a gracias (en un tono demasiado agudo) y un par de ojos verdes. Cuando termino de entender por completo lo que había ocurrido la persona con la que había chocado ya había dado la vuelta al pasillo, dejándolo preguntándose quién pudo haber sido…


	3. De vuelta a casa

**De vuelta a casa**

Finalmente terminaron las clases. Los Sparda se levantaron de sus asientos (Dante ligeramente entumido por la siesta en la última clase). Regresaron a casa caminando. La casa en la que residían en ese momento era una casa grande, con un lindo jardín que les recordaba un poco a la mansión Sparda en la que habían vivido buenos años con sus dos padres.

-Las clases parecen prometedoras ¿no crees V?- dijo finalmente Dante intentando iniciar conversación.

-¿Te refieres a los temas de clases o más bien a todas tus nuevas fans asombradas por tus exhibicionismos?

-Bueno V, debes saber que todo estudio no es completo si no tienes algo de vida social… es parte integral de un buen desarrollo. Además eso de ser un ratón de biblioteca creo que no es lo mío…

-De eso no hay duda. Sólo que no vengas como siempre a pedir que te pase la tarea…

-Me subestimas V. Puede que sea un rompecorazones fanático de la pizza pero siempre he de cumplir con mis compromisos con orden y puntualidad.

-ehhhhhhhh si Dante, y yo tengo completo el álbum de razas de gatitos que salió el mes pasado.

-¿En serio????

-no ¬¬

-ahhh, te iba decir que si me pasabas la número 55 T_T

-oook Dante. ¿Qué te parece si mejor guardamos silencio hasta que lleguemos a la casa- _antes de que en verdad me hagas desear no haber nacido para no tener un gemelo como tu _terminó pensando Vergil.

-Como quieras V. Tú te pierdes mi intrigante plática.

Después de 10 minutos de silencio legaron a la casa. Abrieron las rejas que llevaban a un jardín sencillo pero hermoso, con las rejas cubiertas de jazmines y diversos tipos de flores sembradas a lo largo del pasto logrando una ambiente relajante con un dulce olor. Caminaron a través de un sendero para por fin llegar a la puerta principal. Abrieron la puerta con las llaves de Dante y dejaron las mochilas al lado de un perchero.

-Ya llegamos ma- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bienvenidos niños, vengan a la mesa. La comida está lista.

-¡¡Ya vamos!!- respondieron los niños. Subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse el uniforme. En el segundo piso se encontraba la habitación principal que le correspondía a Eva, las habitaciones de Vergil y Dante, una habitación para huespedes y un baño al fondo del pasillo. Después de unos minutos salieron. Vergil vestía ahora un pantalón de vestir con una camisa azul. Dante por el otro lado usaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera roja. Pasaron a lavarse las manos y bajaron al comedor, cada uno sentándose al lado del lugar de su madre. Anteriormente a Eva se le había ocurrido que sería una buena idea dejar que los gemelos se sentaran juntos pero al terminar ese intento en una guerra de puré de papa y de patadas en las espinillas por debajo de la mesa desistió en intentar hacer convivir a sus hijos en la comida.

Después de una deliciosa comida (y un nuevo discurso de Dante sobre lo magnífica que es la pizza), los niños recogieron los platos de la mesa. Dante fue directo a la consola de videojuegos mientras que Vergil sacaba los útiles de la mochila para empezar a hacer la tarea. El ruido del videojuego distraía a Vergil (ya no hablemos de las exclamaciones de alegría e ira que decía Dante cuando era derrotado o pasaba un nuevo nivel). Cada vez la gotita que apareció en la frente de Vergil se iba haciendo más y más grande hasta que era casi del tamaño de su cara. Tenía que hacer algo… -¿¿Dante no planeas hacer la tarea??- preguntó intentando hacer que al menos su hermano dejara de hacer ruido por un momento.

-ehhh ¿tarea?, ¿qué tarea?- contestó entre balbuceos mientras libraba una feroz batalla con el jefe del nivel.

-hacer el resumen del primer capítulo del libro de historia y los ejercicios de matemáticas de la página 12 a la 15, nada más… O_O

-ahh lo hago rápido, déjame paso el siguiente nivel y ya estudio.- dijo mientras que cargaba el menú una vez derrotado el jefe.

-si tú lo dices… sólo podrías hacer menos ruido por favor???

-si claro hermano- Dante tomó el control de la televisión y subió el volumen

En ese momento la enorme gota en el rosto de Vergil terminó por caerse. Tomó sus libros y salió en dirección a su habitación, no sin antes desconectar el enchufe en el que estaba conectada tanto la televisión como la consola. Sólo pudo oír al subir las escaleras un grito de Dante enojado por no haber guardado el juego. Vergil rió para sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto antes de que subiera un Dante molesto a reclamarle. Su habitación no era muy grande pero si práctica y siempre cuidaba que estuviera todo ordenado y limpio. Se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa que había frente a la ventana de su cuarto. Le agradaba esa ventana, tenía una vista hacia el jardín. Podía ver las flores y el cielo, aparte de que el olor combinado de tierra húmeda y flores llegaba hasta su ventana. Colocó sus libros y reinició sus labores. Se sentía un poco intrigado… para esos momentos Dante debería de estar golpeando la puerta como loco intentando hacerlo salir para reclamarle del juego u otra cosa similar. -Bueno ya me he de preocupar por eso después, por ahora lo mejor es terminar de una vez con esto.- Se dijo a sí mismo. Pasaron dos horas hasta que Vergil hubo terminado la tarea. Decidió salir de su habitación por un vaso de agua.

De camino a la cocina vio que Dante seguía sentado en el sofá jugando. -Bueno al menos no se rinde fácil- admitió. Si bien su hermano era muy infantil, llegando a ser insoportable muchas veces, reconocía que era perseverante en lo que quería y una vez decididas sus acciones nunca se doblegaba ante las dificultades que podía encontrar. Estaba feliz de saber que podía contar con alguien como él; un hermano que le apoyaría sin importar que tan difíciles fueran los enemigos a vencer o complicada fuera la situación. Sabía que muy en el fondo tenía un gran cariño a ese tonto de Dante, pese que le hiciera la vida imposible y sus actitudes parecieran ser más y más infantiles día con día en lugar de madurar.

De regreso al pasar por la sala notó que Dante ya no estaba jugando. Fue demasiada la tentación para soportarla. Se acercó a la consola, tomó el control y la encendió. Cuando hubo cargado el juego se encontró con una sorpresa… su partida había sido borrada

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DANTEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó. Ese idiota la iba a pagar. Subió corriendo las escaleras para encontrar el cuarto de Dante cerrado con llave como él había hecho anteriormente. Al darse cuenta de lo irónico de la situación bajo a la sala de nuevo. Dante había exagerado enormemente esta ocasión… él solo había borrado una parte del juego pero Dante… Dante había borrado toda la partida y aunque le costara admitirlo su especialidad no eran los videojuegos así que tardaría en regresar al punto donde se había quedado. Enojado pero un poco resignado fue nuevamente a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama intentado controlarse un poco más… no valía la pena enojarse por algo como un juego pero la exageración de Dante era imperdonable. Después de unos minutos, ya más calmado, se levantó y fue a una estantería llena de libros. Cuando dejaron la mansión Sparda se había llevado algunos libros de la biblioteca que le parecieron interesantes. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de regresar a la mansión, cambiaba los libros ya leídos por unos nuevos. De esta manera podía estudiar un poco de magia, por más básica que fuera. Tomó el primero a la derecha y comenzó a leerlo.

Pasadas una hora decidió bajar. Si iba a reiniciar el juego mejor empezarlo cuanto antes. Comenzó a jugar y fue de su agrado darse cuenta de que con la habilidad adquirida jugándolo por primera vez los niveles los pasaba con cierta facilidad. _Vaya de seguir así en dos días volveré al punto en el que me había quedado, hasta resulta que tengo mejor puntuación. Después de todo quizá Dante me hizo un favor al tener que obligarme a jugar esto de nuevo_ pensó alegremente. Medio hora de juego después Vergil notó que su madre bajaba de las escaleras. Eva se sentó a su lado y vio a su hijo jugar por unos minutos. Vergil puso pausa al juego y esperó a que su madre le hablara.

-Hijo ¿podrías ayudar a Dante con su tarea?

Eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba, más aún contando la pelea ocurrida en la tarde. No definitivamente no lo haría.

-No, Dante actuó como un tonto en la tarde. No le voy a ayudar.

-Vergil sabes que tu hermano puede llegar a ser muy infantil pero debes apoyarlo. Sé lo qué paso en la tarde… de hecho fue imposible ignorarlo con los gritos de los dos. Pero tú al ser el más maduro de los dos deberías poner el ejemplo y hacer las paces.

-No lo haré, yo simplemente le jugué una broma no muy pesada y él contestó con algo el doble de pesado. Eso no es justo, de ninguna manera.

Eva suspiró y decidió que ya era momento de hablar más seriamente con su hijo-Vergil, te seré sincera… ¿sabes por qué nos mudamos regularmente, verdad?

-Por los enemigos de mi padre supongo.

-Supones bien. Ahora ésta es la cuestión… yo soy una humana, no tengo ninguno de los poderes de ustedes ni podré defenderlos como quisiera ya que mi vida como humana es demasiado corta y mis fuerzas son pocas. Sólo quiero que comprendas que me preocupo por lo que podría pasar cuando ya no esté aquí… ¿Qué harán ustedes cuando ya haya muerto?, quiero tener la seguridad de que realmente empiecen a apoyarse como hermanos para que cuando crezcan puedan confiar uno en el otro como si se tratara de mí o de su padre. Desde el momento de su nacimiento heredaron la carga de luchar contra demonios poderosos enemigos que los atacarán sin piedad ni tregua simplemente por ser hijos de Sparda.

Por respuesta Vergil se quedó pensativo. Si bien lo que su madre decía era cierto, su orgullo no le permitía dejar que ese tonto de Dante se saliera con la suya… aparte él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a lo que fuera a venir, lo sentía, lo sabía, la fuerza de su padre estaba dentro de él y no consideraba necesaria la ayuda de Dante…

-Sé que eres fuerte y tu inteligencia puede que supere a la de tu hermano, pero eso mismo te lleva muchas veces a ser soberbio y excesivamente orgulloso, defectos que pueden llegar a ser fatales en malas circunstancias. Ahí necesitarás a tu hermano, el siempre podrá ayudarte cuando el camino se vuelva turbio y no estés seguro de tomar la decisión correcta. Vergil por favor prométeme una cosa: dime que siempre vas a estar ahí cuidando de tu hermano menor, que desde ahora hasta siempre estarás velando por su bien.

Vergil se quedó viendo a su madre. La quería mucho, desde que su padre se había ido ella había cuidado su bienestar y pese a su fragilidad humana luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por protegerlos. La conversación que acababan de tener le confirmaba que su madre tenía su confianza en él y que lo consideraba lo suficientemente maduro para poder entender las palabras que acababa de decirle. El quería además a su hermano que pese a sus tonterías no le parecía tan desagradable (aunque a veces si insoportable). No había razón por la que no pudiera cumplir su palabra ante la petición de su madre…

-Está bien- terminó por decir fingiendo una cara de resignación- sólo porque me lo has pedido cuidaré a ese tonto de Dante.

-Está bien, gracias Vergil. Puedo sentirme un poco más tranquila- Dijo mientras le daba un beso a su hijo en la frente y sonreía dulcemente (ésta imagen nunca se borraría de la mente de Vergil, sobreviviendo a todas las tragedias y malas experiencias venideras)- Bueno ahora ve a ayudarle a tu hermano.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, yo prometí que lo iba a mantener a salvo, no que iba a ser su nana particular. Él solito se lo buscó al no poner atención en clase y malgastar la tarde jugando videojuegos…

-Sabía que lo entenderías- contestó Eva tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo por la sala y las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Dante. Tocó a la puerta y llamó a Dante. Apenas Dante abrió la puerta empujó a Vergil a dentro de la habitación.

-Ahora ve y ayuda a tu hermano, y tú Dante creo que le debes una disculpa a Vergil que después de todo ha venido a ayudarte, ¿no lo crees?- Giró en dirección a la puerta pero antes de salir se volteó y le dijo a Vergil- Todo lo que acabamos de hablar fue en serio Vergil, confío en ti hijo. Sé que cumplirás tu palabra.- Y finalmente salió de la habitación dejando a sus hijos con una expresión mezclada de indignación, sorpresa y un poco de ira en la cara. Sabía que no era completamente bueno lo que había hecho pero al tener a dos mitad demonios pequeños como hijos tenía que emplear medidas drásticas si quería que las cosas salieran bien. Aparte había podido hablar con Vergil y el saber que protegería a su hermano le daba más seguridad.

Los hermanos se quedaron viendo por un rato sin saber que decir ni si moverse o que hacer. Finalmente Dante dijo- Esta bien, si quieres puedes irte, en verdad no tengo demasiados problemas con la tarea.

Vergil volteó a ver la mesita de su hermano y vio varias hojas gastadas de tanto haber sido borradas y los problemas de matemáticas al lado. -De todas maneras me gustaría ver que tanto llevas, a ver si podemos comparar resultados.- contestó como no queriendo la cosa.

-Bueno aquí esta lo que llevo hecho- respondió Dante invitando a Vergil a ver sus apuntes.

-Dante, éste ejercicio creo que no está bien. Te están preguntando por división de fracciones, no multiplicación. En la división se tienen que cruzar las multiplicaciones de los números…

-Ahhh ok, entonces este de abajo es de ésta manera ¿no?

-¡Exacto!, en serio que si pusieras un poco de más atención en clase no tendrías tantos problemas.

-Es que me cuesta trabajo concentrarme, es aburrido estar en una misma banca sentado por más de tres horas.

-Entre eso y todos los dibujos y papelitos que pasas en clase…

-Oye a veces si pongo atención…

-Como digas. ¿Qué tal te parece si corriges los ejercicios mientras leo qué tal te quedó el resumen de historia?

-Es que… no lo he hecho X)

-UU Está bien. Te presto mi libro de texto, ya esta subrayado así que solo lo tienes que transcribir con tus propias palabras… realmente me debes una con esta.

-Gracias Vergil... disculpa lo de la tarde.

-No te preocupes, creo que igual actué de manera tonta contigo.- _Aparte ya estoy a punto de igualar tu puntuaje XD _rio Vergil para si mismo.

-Bueno estamos a mano... ¿Seguimos con los demás ejercicios?

-Me parece bien

-Por cierto ¿a qué se refería mamá con lo último que te dijo?

-Nada importante en realidad…


End file.
